fineasziferbfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Nie Fineasz i Ferb/scenariusz
Irving obiecuje Albertowi, że udowodni jak fantastyczni są Fineasz i Ferb. Jednak chłopcy idą na maraton kosmicznych przygód i Irving nie może pokazać Albertowi jednego z ich wynalazków. Baljeet i Bufod postanawiają mu pomóc, w tym celu wyświetlają holgram wieży Eiffla i przebierają się za chłopców. Dundersztyc planuje pomniejszyć wszystkie słynne budynki na świecie by użyć ich do swojej nowej zabawkowej kolejki. Fretka chce przyłapać Irvinga, Baljeet'a i Buforda. Nie Fineasz i Ferb (Rano chłopcy budzą się w swoim pokoju.) Fineasz: Ej Ferb! Wiem co będziemy dzisiaj robić! Pójdziemy na festiwal filmów sci-fi! Będzie super kosmicznie! (Wyskakują z łóżek.) Kosmos przygód, kosmicznych przygód ze sto! Można to trochę poprawić. Kosmos przygód, kosmicznych przygód ze sto! (Fretka przez śpiew chłopców budzi się zdenerwowana w swoim pokoju i zdenerwowała.) Fretka: Echhh...! Oh! (Założyła słuchawki.) (Irving siedzi w swoim pokoju przy komputerze.) Irving: Według moich czujników ruchu Fineasz i Ferb już wstali. Albert: (Wywarza mu drzwi do pokoju.) I po co zamykałeś drzwi, Irving? Irving: Żebyś tu nie wchodził, Albercie! Albert: Starsi bracia mogą wchodzić do pokoju rodzeństwa bez pytania. Użyłem ciosu z podręcznika starej, tajnej, wojskowej sztuki walki. Co to za osły? Irving: O nie, Fineasz i Ferb nie są osłami, są najczadowszym przeciwieństwem ogólnogalaktycznego ogłupienia. Albert: Tak, to że dodałeś go do grona swoich przyjaciół, nie znaczy, że to prawda. I co mają znaczyć te wszystkie zdjęcia? Irving: Co, mam obsesję? Albert: Może i lekką, ale przede wszystkim nie umiesz robić zdjęć. Nawet nie wiem, co to ma być. Irving: Stado roboto-kolibrów na energię słoneczną. To dzieło Fineasza i Ferba. Albert: Tak, jasne. Fotomonatż. Irving: Jak tak możesz!? I pewnie ta karuzela o napędzie atomowym to też fotomontaż, co? Albert: Potrafię rozpoznać każdy kant na kilometr. Mówią na mnie Wykrywacz kłamstw. Irving: To żaden kant, oni naprawdę to zbudowali i zaraz ci to udowodnię. Albert: Mam teraz kilka o wiele ważniejszych spraw do załatwienia. Ale jeśli podasz mi adres, spotkamy się u nich w południe. (Pepe wbiega do bazy i widać na monitorze Monograma, który znajduje się w szykim barze za ladą.) Major Monogram: O Agencie P, wprowadziłem krótszy sposób podawania wiadomości. Słuchaj uważnie. (Naciska dzwonek.) Duf kręci, coś się święci! Połóż temu kres! (Cisza) Do dzieła Agencie P! Misja nie będzie czekać! (Agent wybiega z bazy.) Zestaw firmowy na wynos! Szybko! Carl: Czy chodzi o misję? Major Monogram: Nie, to mój obiad. (W ogródku rodziny Flynn-Fletcher Lawrence podchodzi do chłopców.) Lawrence: Dzień dobry chłopcy, gotowi na maraton kosmicznych przygód? Fineasz: Tato, to jest Kosmos przygód, przygód kosmicznych ze sto. (Kilka chwil pózniej wszyscy siedzą już w kinie na maratonie.) Kosmos przygód, kosmicznych przygód ze sto! (Irving wchodzi do ogródka rodziny Flynn-Fletcher.) Irving: Hm? Fineasz! Ferb! Buford: Poszli z tatą do kina. Baljeet: Są dzisiaj jakby nieobecni. Irving: I co ja teraz zrobię?! Albert jutro znowu wyjeżdża do szkoły. Weźmie mnie za oszusta. Baljeet: Mam pewien pomysł. (Kilka chwil pózniej.) Baljeet: Fineasz i Ferb zrobili dla mnie ten oto projektor. Będziemy mogli wyświetlić jeden z ich projektów tu w ich ogrodzie. Twój brat pomyśli, że jest prawdziwy. Irving: I nie będzie to oszustwem, bo oni naprawdę go kiedyś zbudowali. Co tu mamy? Baljeet: Cóż, zobaczmy. (Wyświetla projekty.) O, to było tego dnia, gdy zbudowali dokładną pełnowymiarową kopię Wieży Eiffla. Ukryję projektor między krzakami. Irving: Ale spójrz. (Przekłada rękę przez projektor więży.) Alberta nie da się oszukać. Nazywają go Wykrywaczem kłamstw. Buford: Czy ja wiem, dla mnie może być. Irving: Oh, Fineasza i Ferba też pewnie będzie chciał poznać. Baljeet: Szkoda, że my nimi nie jesteśmy. Irving: He, wpadłem na szalony pomysł! Pora na wielką przemianę! (Baljeet i Buford zaczynają krzyczeć ze szczęścia.) Buford: Ale taką męską, tak? (W Spółce Zło Dundersztyca Dun bawi się zabawkową ciuchcią.) Dundersztyc: Cała naprzód! Hehe! (Udaje odgłosy ciuchci.) Dzieńdoberek, czyżby to ciuchcia Dundersztyca? Właśnie, że nie! Wszyscy spóźnicie się do pracy i was wyleją! Hahaha! (Agent P stoi w drzwiach i przygląda się zabawie Dundersztyca.) O Pepe Pan Dziobak, witaj. Chcesz zobaczyć moje nowe hobby? To miniaturowe modele prawdziwych szyn, dworców, ławeczek! Mam nawet miniaturowe śmieci. Nieładnie! Mój tato kupił taką, gdy byłem jeszcze małym urwisem, ale no cóż nie, nie pozwalał mi się nią bawić. (W retrospekcji ojciec Dundersztyca bawi się ciuchcią, a mały Dundersztyc stoi obok.) Mały Dundersztyc: Ojcze, czy ja też mogę się pobawić? Ojciec Dundersztyca: Nein! (Teraźniejszość) Dundersztyc: Teraz, kiedy wreszcie kupiłem sobie własny zestaw, zauważyłem, że tanie modele są strasznie kiepskiej jakości. (Nacisnął przycisk przenoszący go na pojazd latający. Uruchomił rownież szczypce łapiące Agenta P, a następnie Pepe został przywiązany do działa.) Dlatego właśnie przemierzę cały świat i zmniejszę wszystkie największe dzieła architektury i umieszczę je na mojej makiecie. (Wylatują przez dach.) Widzisz, Zmniejszator jest ustawiony na zmniejszanie, w kartonie będę trzymać zmniejszone budowle, a soda oczyszczona jest na chorobę lokomocyjną. Na początek Kair w Egipcie! (Zawraca się.) Hehehe, nie w tę stronę. (W garażu Baljeet i Buford obaj przebrali się za Fineasza.) Baljeet: Eh, gotowe! Irving: Co!? Nie, nie, nie, nie możecie być nim obaj! Baljeet: To samo mu mówiłem, ale on nie chciał mnie słuchać. Buford: Ale Ferb nigdy nic nie mówi! Alebert: (Słychać go z ogródka.) Irvin, jesteś tutaj!? Irving: He, przyszedł! (Daje Bufordowi kostium Ferba.) Szybko załóż to! (W ogródku) Albert: Irvin! (Irving wybiega do ogródka.) Irvin, myślałem, że chcesz mnie nabrać, ale to jest niesamowite. Irving: Poważnie? I ty w to wierzysz? Albert: Co? Irving: Nic, nic! Albert: No, to kiedy poznam tego Fineasza i Ferba? Irving: No wiesz, kto by pomyślał, oto i oni! (Baljeet i Buford wyszli do ogródka już właściwie ubrani.) Baljeet: Witaj, sądzę, że wiesz co będziemy dzisiaj robić. Buford: Dobry! Pochodzę z Anglii i nie mówię dużo. Irving: Fineasz, Ferb, to jest właśnie mój starszy brat Albert. Albercie, oto Fineasz i Ferb. Albert: Hm, pamiętasz, jak rano oskarżyłem cię, że chcesz mi wcisnąć jakąś bajeczkę? Wszystko odwołuję! Naprawdę bardzo mi miło was poznać. Irving: Co?! Albert: Więc, opowiedzcie mi o tej Wieży Eiffla. Baljeet: E, jest ogromna. Buford: I meksykańska. Albert: Myślałem, że francuska. No proszę, ciągle uczymy się czegoś nowego. Irving: Mówisz poważnie? Albert: Byłbym zaszczycony, mogąc zobaczyć jak pracujecie. Moglibyście coś zbudować? Baljeet: Pewnie. Irving: Nie! Znaczy eee..., znaczy eee, nie dajcie się długo prosić. (Jakiś czas potem Baljeet i Buford budują coś małego na wzór Wieży Eiffla.) Irving: Albercie? Albert: Ci! Oni tworzą. Izabela: (Wchodzi do ogródka.) Cześć Fineasz, cześć Ferb? Słuchajcie, co dziś robicie? (Podbiega do niej Irving i mówi jej na ucho cały plan.) O, dobrze! Co dziś robicie? Albert: Budują coś na żywo, własnoręcznie! Baljeet: (Buford położył książkę na ich budowli.) Nieźle! Albert: Prostota konstrukcji uwydatnia pomysłowość projektu. Irving: Naprawdę?! Że uwydatnia pomysłowość? ...a dobra! (Dundersztyc i Pepe dolecieli do Egiptu.) Dundersztyc: Zaczynamy nasze zakupy. Wiesz, sfinks zawsze mnie ciekawił. Co to niby jest? Człowiek, kot, człowiek-kot? Zresztą nieważne i...mam cię! (Zaczepił harpunem o sfinksa.) Teraz tylko uruchomię Zmniejszator i... (Za pomocą inator zmniejszył sfinksa.) Należy do mnie! (Wciągnął sfinksa.) No i jest, świetnie! Spójrz no, spójrz tylko na szczegóły. Cóż znasz chyba to powiedzenie "zatrąb, jeśli kochasz zło." (Odlatują.) (W pokoju Fretki dziewczyna nadal słucha muzyki. Nagle wygląda przez okno na ogródek.) Fretka: U, co oni znów kombinują? Dobra, Fineasz i Ferb, Izabela i jakieś dwa kujony stoją w ogródku pod Wieżą Eiffla. Z tego muszą być kłopoty. Chwilunia, to nie są moi bracia! Co!? Czy to Buford i Baljeet?! Muszę zadzwonić do mamy! Chwila! Skoro to nie moi bracia, to po co mam dzwonić do mamy? Zadzwonię do mamy Buforda i Baljeet'a. W ten sposób upiekę dwie pieczenie na jednym ogniu. Do mamy Irvinga też zadzwonię. A co mi tam, w sumie do mojej mamy też mogę zadzwonić. (Zaczyna dzwonić.) Hm, hm, zbiórę numerów proszę. Dundersztyc: Dobra, a zatem mamy już Wielki Chiński Mur ooo...przepraszam, znaczy się Wielki Mały Chiński Mur. Mamy też sfinksusia, mamy też krzywiutką wieżyczkę z Pizy, no i rzymskie Koliseum, Kuliseum, Skuli... Tę nazwę muszę jeszcze przemyśleć. No nie ważne i deser na sam koniec! (Wciąga zmniejszony Taj Mahal.) Taj Mały! Hehehe, to mi się udało! Wracamy szybko do domu i zaczynamy zabawę! (W ogródku) Albert: Jesteście wprost wspaniali. Co jeszcze umiecie? Buford: Eee...umiem przekręcić głowę dookoła. (Obraca głowę od kostiumu.) Albert: Wow, wiele bym dał, żeby też tak umieć. Irving: Serio? Albert: Serio! Było mi naprawdę bardzo miło was poznać, chłopcy. No już Irvin, idziemy! (Odchodzi.) Buford: Nabraliśmy nienabieralnego. Irving: Mnie dosłownie brakuje słów. Dundersztyc: No dobra pomyślny, eee...rzymskie Małoseum, eee...rzymskie Ktogowidzeum, bo nikt go nie widzi. Nie, nie to kiepska nazwa. (Pepe wyjął małego Big Bena z kartoni nogą i jego ostrym czubkiem przeciął sznur, którym został przywiązany do działa. Uderzył Dundersztyca.) Ał! (Irving i Albert wracają do domu.) Albert: To było naprawdę niesamowite. Irving: Poważnie? Albert: Poważnie! Irving: Więc twoje super zmysły nie zawrzały gdy, No czy ja wiem, Ferb miał parę oczu w ustach? Nie wydawało ci się to podejrzane? Nawet w najmniejszym stopniu? Albert: Co ty znowu wygadujesz? Irving: Jesteś bardziej naiwny niż sądziłem! To nie byli prawdziwi Fineasz i Ferb! Albert: Byli prawdziwi, widziałem ich zdjęcia w twoim pokoju! Irving: To było dwóch przebranych chłopców! A ta Wieża Eiffla to był zwyczajny hologram, panie Wykrywaczu kłamstw! Albert: Wybacz braciszku. Niemożliwe, żeby to był hologram. Irving: Taaak! To wróćmy tam, to się przekonasz! Albert: Tak, bardzo chętnie. (W ogródku) Baljeet: I co sądzisz Izabelo, jak wypadłem jako Fineasz? Izabela: Cóż, nie najlepiej. Buford: Ale ja byłem świetnym Ferbem. Baljeet: O prawie zapomniałem! (Wyłącza projektor i go zabiera. Wychodzą.) (Dun i Pepe boją się się na latającym pojeździe Dundersztyca. Pepe skacze na Zmniejszator i zmienia promień na powiększanie. Dun cofając się przypadkowo opuszcza Wieżę Eiffla na harpunie.) Dundersztyc: Ej, ej, ej no co ty wyprawiasz? O nie, nie, nie, nie moja Wież Eiffla. (Złapał ją w ostatniej chwili.) Mam cię, ah! Ej Pepe Panie Dziobaku, uratowałem Wieżę Eiffla! (Pepe celuje Inatorem w Dundersztyca.) Nie Pepe Panie Dziobaku, nie naciskaj spustu! Bo wszystko urośnie! (Agent strzelił Inatorem. Zmniejszył Dundersztyca i zwiększył wieżę. Budowla ze względu na ciężar spadła.) No nie i jestem mały. (Wieża Eiffla spadła do ogródka Flynn-Fletcherów. Baljeet, Buford i Izabela wychodzą z ogródka.) Baljeet: Co to było? Buford: Chyba burczy mi w brzuchu. Mówiłem, że konam z głodu. (Odchodzą.) (Irving i Albert biegną do ogródka.) Irving: A więc zobacz i uwierz bracie. Widzisz, mogę swobodnie przebiedz przez... Ał! Nią (Wbiegł w prawdziawą wieżę.) Ale ona! Ale? Jak ja to!? Albert: Niech to będzie dla ciebie lekcją, Irvin. (Irving krzyczy. Albert łapie go za spodnie i ciągnie do domu.) Nikt nigdy nie zrobi w balona Wykrywacza kłamstw. (Odchodzą.) (Pod dom przychodzą wszystkie wezwane mamy.) Mama Baljeet'a: Witaj Lindo! Linda: Dzień dobry. Mama Baljeet'a: Zadzwoniła do mnie Fretka i... Mama Buforda: I mówiła coś o naszych synach i przyłapaniu. Mam Irvinga: Co jest z Irvinem i Albertem? Fretka: No witam panie! Śmiało, śmiało mamusie, nie mogę się doczekać waszych min, gdy zobaczycie to co właśnie się odbywa w ogródku. No szybciej! Dundersztyc: No dobra, walcz jak mężczyzna! Zaraz! Chwila co ty wyprawiasz? (Pepe wolała Dundersztyca pod fedorę.) Ej, tu jest przytulniej niż w moim pierwszym mieszkaniu. (Pepe za pomocą Inatora zmniejsza wieżę i wciąga ją na pojazd.) (Fineasz i Ferb wchodzą do ogródka.) Fineasz: Kosmos przygód, kosmiczny...e Wiesz co Ferb? Ferb: Kończymy z tym. Fineasz: Tak, bardzo chętnie. Fretka: Szybko panie mamy! Aha! (Zauważa brak Wieży Eiffla.) Hę? Fineasz: (Widzi dzieło Baljeet'a i Buforda.) Ej Fretka! To twoje? Miło, że zaczęłaś podzielać nasze pasje! Fretka: Co?! (Mamy doszły do ogródka.) Nie, nie, nie, nie, nie! A gdzie jest Wieża Eiffla? No tak pamiętam, pewnie jest niewidzialna, muszę ją tylko znaleźć. Ona na pewno gdzieś tu jest. Lawrence: Kosmos przygód! Co przegapiłem? Fretka: Spójrzcie! Oto Buford i Baljeet! Byli bardzo, bardzo niegrzeczni. (Próbuje ściągnąć kostium z Fineasz i Ferba ciągnąć ich.) Obaj się przebrali. I to nawet całkiem nieźle. Za chwilę to z niego ściągnę. Mama Baljeet'a: Czy to się często zdarza? Linda: Tak, bardzo często. Witam w moim świecie. Zapraszam na herbatkę. Bysia Van Stomm: Obyś miała ciasteczka. Linda: Oczywiście, że mam. Dundersztyc: (Spod fedory Pepe) Niech no zgadnę, Panie uczciwy ssaku, odwieziemy na miejsce wszystko co zniszczyłem, tak? Ah! Nawet rzymskie Drobnoseum? No proszę, nareszcie wymyśliłem fajną nazwę! (Uderza Dundersztyca.) A niech cię Pepe Panie Dziobaku! Kategoria:Scenariusze Kategoria:Scenariusze sezonu 2